This invention relates to a childproof blister packaging. In particular, this invention relates to a childproof packaging for readily dispensing tablets or capsules to adults whilst preventing inadvertent access by children or other minors to said tablets or capsules stored in an appropriate blister pack.
In recent years, childproof containers for protecting the inadvertent consumption of pharmaceutical products by children or other minors have become commonplace. Generally, these arrangements comprise of a container having a lid or closure which can only be removed by firstly depressing the lid or closure against a resilient locking mechanism. The strength of the locking mechanism is such that children or other minors are not able to release the lid or closure. Whilst these containers have proven popular, the increasing use of blister packs has reintroduced the danger of uncontrolled consumption of pharmaceutical products by children or other minors.
The most common form of blister pack generally consists of a plastic base material having a plurality of cups or indentations into which the tablets are placed. A penetrable foil lid is then sealed to the base web and, in use, the tablets are simply pressed through the penetrable lid by the user. Whilst these blister packs provide a simple and convenient way to store and dispense medication, they are however open to potential misuse and inadvertent access by children. To increase child safety, simple techniques such as increasing the foil thickness have been proposed to make the opening of the pack more difficult. However, this can also cause problems to senior citizens or other adults suffering from physically debilitating disabilities, such as arthritis or rheumatism.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a childproof blister packaging for readily dispensing tablets or capsules to adults whilst preventing inadvertent access by children or other minors. The present invention enabling the secure storage of pharmaceutical products in a simple and economic package, which also provides for ease of assembly. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a childproof blister packaging that can be easily used by senior citizens or other adults suffering from physically debilitating disabilities.
According to the present invention there is provided a childproof packaging for readily dispensing tablets or capsules to adults whilst preventing inadvertent access by children or other minors, each of said tablets or capsules being held in each respective compartment of a blister pack, the outlet of each respective compartment being covered by a penetrable lid, said childproof packaging comprising:
a first portion having at least one aperture which correlates with each respective compartment of said blister pack, and which allows user access to each respective compartment of said blister pack;
a third portion having at least one aperture which correlates with the outlet of each respective compartment being covered by a penetrable lid on said blister pack, and which allows user access to the penetrable lid of each respective compartment of said blister pack; and
a second portion being located between said penetrable lid on said blister pack and said third portion, and having at least one cover means releasably secured in a first position which blocks access to the outlet of each respective compartment of said blister pack, and whereby each respective cover means can be moved under a suitable yield force to a second position by way of means for enabling access on said third portion, thereby exposing the penetrable lid of each respective compartment of said blister pack and allow the respective tablet or capsule to be pushed therethrough.
In a preferred embodiment, the first, second and third portions are formed from a suitable card or plastics material. Preferably, the first, second and third portions are formed from a single sheet of suitable card or plastics material. In use, the first and third portions cover the rear and front portions of said childproof packaging respectively. The second portion being located behind the third portion of said childproof packaging to completely envelop the blister pack. The second and third portions may be sealed together using a suitable adhesive or other fixing means.
In use, said at least one cover means on said second portion comprises a suitable card or plastics material. The cover means further comprises a moveable closure being releasably secured in a first position using, preferably, a plurality of perforations. Access to said cover means being provided by means for enabling access on said third portion which may comprise a suitable slotted aperture, and through which the user can insert a suitable elongate member such as, for example, a pen or key. In use, each respective cover means can be moved to a second position, using any suitable elongate member, to permit user access to the respective tablet or capsule, under a suitable yield force which is greater than that established by a child or other minor. In this way, a child or other minor could not possess the sufficient skill, strength and dexterity required to manipulate the suitable elongate member and push the cover means to a second position under a suitable yield force, through the slotted aperture on the third portion. Further preferably, said suitable yield force is not too excessive as to preclude use by senior citizens or other adults suffering from physically debilitating disabilities.
In use, the apertures on the first, second and third portions can be arranged as to accommodate any combination of cups or indentations on the blister pack.
Also according to the present invention there is provided a blank for forming a childproof packaging for readily dispensing tablets or capsules to adults whilst preventing inadvertent access by children or other minors, each of said tablets or capsules being held in each respective compartment of a blister pack, the outlet of each respective compartment being covered by a penetrable lid, said blank comprising:
first and third panels for forming first and third portions and having suitable apertures for receiving a blister pack containing tablets or capsules; and
a second panel for forming a second portion and having a plurality of cover means releasably secured in a first position and suitable for covering the outlet of each respective compartment, each of said cover means being capable of being slideably moved under a suitable yield force to a second position to allow user access to each respective compartment.
Further according to the present invention there is provided a method of forming a childproof packaging for readily dispensing tablets or capsules to adults whilst preventing inadvertent access by children or other minors, each of said tablets or capsules being held in each respective compartment of a blister pack, the outlet of each respective compartment being covered by a penetrable lid, the method comprising the steps of:
locating said blister pack onto a first panel of said childproof packaging, said first panel having at least one aperture for receiving each respective compartment of said blister pack;
folding a second panel of said childproof packaging over the penetrable lid of said blister pack, said second panel having at least one cover means releasably secured in a first position and suitable for covering the outlet of each respective compartment of said blister pack, each of said cover means being capable of being slideably moved under a suitable yield force to a second position to allow user access to each respective compartment of said blister pack; and
folding and securing a third panel of said childproof packaging over said second panel, said third panel having at least one aperture which correlates with the outlet of each respective compartment being covered by the penetrable lid on said blister pack.
In a preferred embodiment, said blank for forming a childproof packaging may be formed from a single sheet of suitable card or plastics material. In use, fold lines or lines of weakness are provided between the first and second panels and said second and third panels. Further preferably, the third panel having means for enabling access to each of said cover means on said second panel which may comprise a slotted aperture. Preferably, each of said cover means on said second panel comprises a slotted aperture having a moveable closure being releasably secured in a first position using a plurality of perforations. In use, user access to each respective compartment of said blister pack is achieved by pushing the moveable closure on the second panel through the third panel using any suitable elongate member such as, for example, a pen or key. The slotted aperture may also be closed by a tear-off portion for additional security.
The advantages of the present invention are that a childproof blister packaging for readily dispensing tablets or capsules to adults whilst preventing inadvertent access by children or other minors, is provided. The childproof blister packaging enabling the secure storage of pharmaceutical products in a simple and economic package, which also provides for ease of assembly. The childproof blister packaging that can be easily used by senior citizens or other adults suffering from physically debilitating disabilities.
It will be obvious to those skilled in the art that variations of the present invention are possible and this is intended that the present invention may be used other than as specifically described herein.